For Love or Money
by Late Night Muses
Summary: FINISHED! The Conlons have moved back home and settled back into life. Until one day Sippi Wayne and his large clan show up on their doorstep. What will happen between the man who almost married Rae and the man who beat him to her?
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1:******

Rae was sitting in the living room when a knock sounded on the door.  She waited for the sound of feet heading that direction, but none came. Sighing, she pushed herself off the couch and walked slowly over to the door. Trust that when she wasn't feeling quite up to par, her family would forget to answer the door.... She pulled it open.... and stared, slack-jawed at the company that stood on the porch. "I...uh...oh dear..." She said.

"Hello Rae," Said Mississippi Wayne. Behind him, stood every one of his brothers and sisters, along with Blank and Shadow. "Blank and my sister wanted to.... get married up here."

"Come in," she said, not knowing what else to say.

One by one they filed in. Blank smiled a bit sheepishly. "Sorry there Rae.... we just got off the train and... you were the closest one we could think of."

She hit him on the shoulder. "Next time give me some warning," she hissed.

"We sent a telegram!"

Not too long after he uttered those words, a young boy dressed in a snappy coat and hat raced up. "Telegram for the family of the house!"

Blank grinned sheepishly. "I... guess we beat it."

"SPOT!" Rae yelled.

"What?" he said, running into the hall a moment later. "Is something wro- ... okay, what is going on?"

"Would you give the boy some money for the telegram that Blank sent?" she asked.

"What telegram?"

The suited boy waved his hand, bouncing on the balls of his feet to be seen over the heads of the multiple guests crowding the hall.

Spot handed the boy a coin and shut the front door. "What is going on?" he asked Rae.

"I don't really know...." She shrugged and gestured to the group. "Ask them."

"It's my fault," North Wayne said quietly.

"BOTH of our faults," Blank interrupted. 

"They decided that they wanted to get married here," Sippi explained. He sent them a look. "But they didn't think about where all of us were going to stay."

"Well.... we have a lot of things to plan! We can't remember everything!" Blank said with a huff. "It's not like you are helping much."

"No fighting in the house," Rae said. "I not feeling up to cleaning any blood you two leave laying around."

They both looked at her rather sheepishly. "Sorry Rae," they said in unison.

Rae looked to Spot for help.

He sighed, glancing at them with a look that read 'Why now?' "Well," he began, tucking his hands in his pockets. "We have an empty room upstairs... and then a couple in the attic... if you can find a space you'd like, then... I guess you're welcome to it for now."

"Thanks," Sippi said. "I know this must be difficult..."

With a shrug, he shooed them off.

"I'll show you the empty rooms," Rae said, slowly walking over to the stairs.

'Sippi was staring at her rather surprised. "Rae.... are you.... pregnant?" he asked, stating the blindingly obvious, considering she was far larger than he had remembered.

She paused and sighed. "Yes."

"How many babies do you have in there?" Blank said playfully, stepping up next to her. 

"Would you like a place to stay or not?" she hissed.

Blank held up his hands. "Hey, hey.... down. I didn't mean to upset you..." She glared at him and turned to make the painfully slow climb up the stairs. He frowned and nearly made a face at her, but North gripped his arm tightly. "Er... Rae, need any help?"

"No!" she snapped.

North bit her lip. "Look.... I'm sure we can find a place in town to stay... Come on, Andrew... Let's leave them alone."

Rae sighed. "No...you're more than welcome to stay...I'm just cranky...it's normal..."

"Are you sure?" she asked, still uncertain.

Rae nodded. "I'm sure."

Slowly, North nodded. "All right." Then she poked Blank. "No more rude questions, Andrew."

"What? I wasn't... oh, all right."

Rae began to climb the stairs again. "Maybe I can get you all settled and back down before Molly has dinner ready."

"She cooks now?" Blank laughed a little. "She used to hate it so."

"She's been a big help, thank you very much."

"I was just say... oh forget it... I won't talk anymore, I get it." And Blank fell silent.

"Don't worry about it, Blank," Chris said appearing at the top of the stairs with Sam and Kendra. "She's been snapping at everyone."

"I hadn't noticed..." he mumbled.

Chris turned to Rae. "You are NOT going up to the attic."

"And why not?"

"Those steps are too steep."

With a glare, she folded her arms over her round belly.  "Then YOU show them."

"I will," he said, turning and leading the way down the hall.

Rae stalked- as much as she could, considering her walk was near a waddle- back downstairs.

"Why don't you sit down, sweetheart. Take a breath and calm down some?" Spot suggested. Sighing deeply, she eased herself back onto the couch.

He went over to her and squeezed her shoulders gently. "Feel any better?"

"A little. My back hurts really bad."

"Why don't you lie down for a while, give that back a rest?" he suggested.

She nodded. "I think I'll just go lay down in the study...I really don't want to climb those stairs again any time soon..."

With a nod he stood and held out his hand to help her up. "Call for me if you need anything- somebody is likely to here, considering the number of people we now have here."

"Did you tell Molly that we have company?"

"I didn't have the time... but Chris probably brought it up to her."

She nodded. "Where are the twins?"

"Playing in the playroom. Or, they were last I checked... I'm surprised they haven't ripped each other to shreds."

"Maybe they'll behave better now that they have a few more playmates..."

He smiled a little. "Hopefully."

She sighed. "I'm going to go lay down now."

"All right. Rest well." He kissed her softly.

She padded down the hall to the study and eased herself onto the couch.

Shortly after, 'Sippi walked in. "Oh... I'm sorry... I was looking for the bathroom..."

"It's the next door."

"Okay... thanks..." There was a short pause and he glanced at her. "So... how are you? I haven't really had a chance to talk to you for a while..."

"Well...I'm as big as a horse."

"But a very lovely one," he said with a small smile.

"Liar."

"I would never lie about something like that to you."

She smiled slightly. "Such a gentleman."

"It's one of the few things I have going for me," he said with a smile.

"So exactly how many people did I just invite to stay in my house?" she asked.

"Twelve." He gave her a sheepish sort of grin. "If you want, we could leave. It was Blank and North's idea to come out here, so you wouldn't have to haul everyone to New York for their wedding."

"I can barely haul myself down the stairs in the mornings," she said with a slight laugh.

He smiled. "How do you like it out here?"

"It's a lot quieter than Brooklyn...we aren't fighting sickness as much...I can't imagine moving back permanently."

"Does.... does Spot treat you well?"

"I think he's trying to spoil me."

"Well, that's good."

"Don't worry. He's not mistreating me."

He nodded with a smile. "I'm glad to hear that." Then he headed for the door. "Well... I'd better make a stop at that bathroom now."

"Alright."

With a final smile, he slipped out of the room.

Kendra came into the room and moment later. "Momma?" she said excitedly, crawling onto the couch with Rae.

Rae groaned faintly and opened an eye. "What is it Kendra?" she asked.

"There's lots of people here!"

"Yes. Yes there are."

"Who are they?"

"Well, there is Blank, he is Molly's older brother. Shadow- she's Molly's sister. And the girl he is going to marry is North. And the rest are her family…"

"They're scaring Pape."

"Well, why don't you take her somewhere nice and quiet and play with her gently so she'll calm down?"

Kendra nodded. "Where?"

"Momma and Daddy's room will be good."

She nodded vigorously. "Okay!" And away she scampered.

Rae sighed and closed her eyes again. And then she was startled awake yet again when she heard Molly exclaiming in the hall "Andrew!? When did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

Then she heard Blank yell in response. "How many times do I have to say it? I SENT A WIRE!"

"Can I not get some peace and quiet around here!?" Rae bellowed. When there was no answer she stood and walked back out into the hallway.

They were both staring at the door. "Er... were we bothering you?" Molly asked sheepishly.

"Just a little bit, Molly."

"Sorry!" she whispered squeakily. Grabbing her brother's ear, she hauled him out of the hall.

"It's too late now," Rae muttered, walking toward the kitchen.

Spot looked up from the huge pot of stew he was slaving over when she entered. "What's the matter? Couldn't sleep?" 

"It suddenly got noisy in this house."

He slipped his arm around her and kissed her forehead gently.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Not a problem."

"Need any help?"

"Sure... Here, take this glass."

She nodded.

"Fill it with water."

"What next?"

"Sit down and drink it." He grinned.

"Spot..."

"I mean it. Sit."

Sighing she sat in the chair.

"Happy?" she asked.

He smiled. "Very. Just relax, okay?"

"I can't."

Leaning over, he kissed her forehead. "Well, try."

"Fine."

He smiled and turned back to the stew. Rae moved in her seat and tried to get comfortable. "I can't stand just sitting here!"

"Well," Spot said, still stirring the stew, "on Trent's last visit, he said you should be resting as much as possible. And you aren't."

"You try resting when you can't get comfortable and have to lug a baby around all the time!"

"You don't need to snap at me."

She sighed. "Sorry."

With a smile, he kissed the top of her head. "Stew's done. Would you like the first helping?"

"Please."

Taking a stack of bowls from the cupboard, he ladled a generous helping into the first one hand handed it to her with a spoon. "Hope it's good."

She took a bite. "Hmm..."

"Don't tell me it's that horrible."

"It's wonderful."

Grinning, he nodded and leaned out of the kitchen. "Soup's on!"

"Put the younger ones in the dining room and let the older ones eat in here," Rae said.

He nodded, ladling stew into each bowl. "Kids in the dining room. Kids in the dining room," he repeated to each of the younger ones that came through the ramshackle line.

"Are you sure there is enough?" Blank asked.

"We'll make it be enough."

"Alright," he said, taking a bowl of stew. Finally, everyone was served and Spot ladled out the last bit for himself and went to sit near Rae.

"I can pay you for all this..." Sippi said.

Spot smirked. "I'm expecting a generous payment."

Rae elbowed him.

"Ow... I'm only joking, Rae."

She turned to Sippi. "You don't have to pay."

"But I feel terrible already for imposing all of us on you..."

"We have this big house...there's plenty of room..."

"But it's such an awkward time. I mean you're expecting and everything..." She sent him a look. "Well, you are," he pointed out.

"I know that!"

He sighed in frustration and stabbed a vegetable with his spoon.

"We're glad to help."

He nodded, spooning some stew into his mouth. "Well.... thank you. Thank you very much."

Annie crept into the room and came over to Spot's side. "That boy is being mean," she whispered.

"What boy?"

"I don't know his name..."

"What is he doing?"

"He and Andy are making fun of me and that girl," she answered.

"Why are they making fun of you? What are they saying?"

"They said we're ugly..."

Sippi and Spot stood at the same time. They stared at each other. Spot narrowed his eyes very slightly. "Well... Come on. I'll give them a talking to," he said to her.

"Jackson!" Sippi bellowed and a moment later the boy poked his head into the kitchen. "Outside," He said, pointing toward the door. He frowned a bit and slunk outside.

Spot walked into the dining room. "Andy..."

He gave Spot a guilty sort of look. Andy sighed. "I know...go to my room...right?"

"In a second... Why were you calling Ann and 'Sippi's sister ugly?"

Andy shrugged.

He gave him a warning look. "I'm waiting."

"I don't know..."

"That's not the answer I'm waiting for."

"But I don't!"

Spot folded his arms over his chest. "Well, people normally don't make fun of others for no reason."

"He started it," Andy said quietly.

"And you felt like he'd make fun of you or something if you didn't join in?"

"I guess..."

"Well... I think you owe Ann an apology. You really hurt her feelings."

Andy hung his head. "Sorry Annie."

She was quiet for a long time before nodding. "Okay..."

"And Sippi's sister..." Spot said.

He pouted. "Do I hafta?"

"Andy...." Spot said with a warning tone.

Andy heaved a great sigh. "Oh all right," he mumbled, shuffling off to Virginia. "Sorry..." She huffed and turned her little nose in the air. "Hey! I said I was sorry!"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Well, fine!" And he stuck his tongue out at her. Spot thumped him on the head. "She started it!"

"Upstairs! Now!"

Grumbling under his breath he stalked upstairs.

"And plan on staying up there all day tomorrow!"

"Fine!"

Spot followed the boy.

He stalked upstairs with very firm stomps. "I say I'm sorry an' I still get in trouble..." he grumbled.

Spot grabbed his arm. "Stop it right now or you will be in serious stouble."

"What did I do now?" he whined.

"First off you were talking back..."

 He stood there, pouting very hard.

"That's not going to work Andy."

He remained pouting.

Spot sighed. "Just go to your room."

With pout intact, he went into his room and plopped into bed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Growling Spot stalked back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"What's the matter?" Rae asked when he returned.

"Andy," he said, dropping into the chair beside her.

"Acting up again?" she said.

"Yes."

She shook her head. "I wonder what's gotten into him."

"I don't know."

Molly stood and began grabbing bowls. "I'll clean the kitchen."

"Thank you Molly," Spot said.

"I'll help," North volunteered.

"You don't have too..." Molly started.

"It will give us a chance to get to know each other," North said.

"Um... okay." She nodded and led North into the kitchen.

Blank turned to the other Wayne children. "Why don't you go play outside while there is still some light." They glanced at one another uncertainly before filing away from the table and out the door.

Spot turned to Rae. "You are going to bed."

"We have company!" she protested.

"It doesn't matter. Trent said you need rest, so you're going to at least get a little."

"Spot..." she whined.

He gave her a little smile. "That didn't work when Andy tried it, and it's not going to work now."

She huffed and attempted to stand. Slipping his arm around her waist, he helped her along. "Thanks," she murmured.

"Anytime sweetheart."

She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Feel."

He paused and a small grin appeared on his lips when he felt the thumps of little feet.

"He sure his an active little guy," Rae said.

"Who said it was a boy?" he asked.

"Just a feeling."

"We'll just see about that."

"Yes... we will." She smiled.

He led her into their room and grabbed one of her nightgowns. "Why don't we move our room downstairs..."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she said, wheezing slightly from the strain of the climb upstairs.

"At least we have plenty of help."

She nodded. "Nearly too much."

He helped her change and tucked her into bed. "Get some rest."

She kissed him softly. "I'll try."

There was a soft knock on the door. "Yes?" they called simultaneously. Kendra and Sam peeked their heads into the room. 

Rae smiled faintly seeing them. "What do you two need?"

"We wanted a bedtime story," Kendra said. Sam nodded.

"All right, come in. Spot, are there any books around here that I can read them?"

He grabbed a book off the table beside the bed. "I left it right here."

"All right." She opened the book of fairytales. "Which one do you want to hear?"

"Sno' White!" Kendra said, jumping on the bed.

Turning the page to Snow White, she began to read.

Spot stood and left the room.  When he came back half an hour later all three of them were sound asleep.

Smiling to himself, he gently scooped up Kendra and carried her to her room. When he returned, he put Sam in his bed as well and, kissing both him and Rae on their foreheads, quietly left the room.

* * *

"Andrew told me about Kendra," North said softly as she and Molly cleaned the kitchen. Molly dropped a glass and turned quickly from her. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"I... it's okay... just... just... how come he told you?"

"He's worried about you, Molly."

She sighed, crouching down and cleaning up the broken glass. "He always is...."

"Can we talk, Molly?"

She was quiet for a long time before she nodded. "I... I guess."

"I went through the same feelings that you're going through, Molly."

".... I don't understand..."

"Molly...my father forced me to...sell myself..."

She stared at North wide-eyed. "Your own father," she gasped.

North nodded. "Yes. My own father."

"But... how could he do such a thing?"

"He's a horrible man, Molly. The only thing he loved about me was the fact that I made him money."

She frowned, looking shocked. 

"When your brother first showed interest in my I thought I wasn't worthy of his affection."

"My brother doesn't do things lightly," she assured North.

"It took months for me to tell him...Do you know what he told me when I finally told him?"

She shook her head. She thought she might be able to guess, but she hadn't seen him in a while.

"He said that as far as he was concerned none of that ever happened. And it wasn't going to change the way he felt about me."

"Now I'd never expect my brother to say that... He'd think it, but he was always too shy to say it." Molly smiled a bit.

North smiled. "That's what makes it mean so much more."

She gave a small laugh.

"I don't know Chris...but I've seen the way he looks at you...It's alright to trust him, Molly."

Glancing away, she didn't reply as she put away the clean dishes.

North took a deep breath. "I'm not sorry if I upset you, Molly."

She sighed. "I figured...."

"I know that you're hurting Molly...but there are people here who want to help you.  They only want what's best for you."

"But EVERYONE thinks they know what's best for me..."

"We're thinking about Kendra too," Spot said from the doorway.

Molly's head whipped around. "I.... didn't know you were listening."

"I just walked in."

She looked down.

"Rae and I both grew up on the streets.  We knew our parents didn't want us.  We don't want Kendra to have to know that her mother didn't want her."

Looking up, she said, " Where did you get that? We weren't talking about her..."

"You said that everyone thinks they KNOW what's best for you.  We don't, but we do WANT what's best for you...and Kendra..."

"I know..." She leaned against the counter and sighed.

Spot nodded. "I'll leave you two girls to finish your talk then," he said, leaving the room.

Molly didn't answer.

"The longer you wait to tell her the more confusing it will be for her," North said, putting away the last of the clean dishes.

"I don't know how to.... tell her, that is."

"The words will come."

"I don't know..."

"I can't tell you what to say, Molly."

"I know.. I know..." She murmured.

"Just think about it," North said, leaving the room.

"I HAVE been thinking about it," she said to herself.

Blank was waiting in the hallway when North left the kitchen. "Well?"

North frowned a little. "Well... she's having a hard time with it..."

He sighed. "She can be so stubborn."

"You and her are the same that way."

He pulled her close. "It's a good thing in my case."

She smiled a bit shyly. "Yes... yes it is."

"Is your brother really that mad at me for forgetting to think about where we all were going to stay?"

"Mmm...." She gave him an impish smile. "Perhaps."

"He'll just have to get over it," he said, poking her in the ribs. "We'll be related soon."

"HIS worst  nightmare," she teased playfully. He poked her again. She giggled.

"Let's go for a walk," he said, winking at her.

She nodded, slipping her hand in his, and they headed out the door. "Where are we going?"

"There's a little lake in the woods behind the house."

"Sounds simply lovely."

Sippi and Jackson came back in as they were leaving.  "Where are you two going?" Sippi asked.

"For a walk," North replied.

"Behave," he said, giving Blank and pointed look.

Blank held up his hands defensively. "I had no intentions of being anything short of a gentleman."

"Good!"

He grinned. "Nice seeing you too, 'Sip."

"Oh, just get out of here," he said, grinning in return.

"Going."

Sippi turned to Jackson, "Go find your sister"

He nodded glumly and went inside.

Sippi followed him and met up with Spot in the hallway. They both stopped and nodded briefly at one another.

"You don't want me here, do you?" Sippi asked after a moment.

"It's nothing against you, 'Sippi... well... not completely anyway..."

"I'll find us a new place to stay first thing in the morning."

"Where will you stay? These people here don't take to strangers..."

Sippi shrugged. "We can always camp out in the woods. Wouldn't be the first time."

"Rae would kill me and then kill you. Me for letting you, and you for thinking of it..." He shrugged.

"I think I'll go look around in town tomorrow anyway...wouldn't hurt."

Again, Spot shrugged. "Fine by me. But you might want to let Rae know what you're up to..."

Sippi snorted.

Rolling his eyes, he continued past him. Spot found Annie and several of Sippi's youngest siblings in the playroom. "Bedtime, Annie," he said, leaning against the doorframe.

"Just five more minutes?" she whined, giving him a wide-eyed puppy look. "Please?"

"No. To Bed."

"Please, Daddy, please?"

"Annie..." he said with a warning tone in his voice. With a sigh, she grudgingly climbed to her feet and left the playroom. "Want me to come tuck you in?" he asked as she trudged down the hall.

She nodded, stopping in her tracks, and waited for him to catch up. "Are they gonna live with us too, Daddy?"

"No! They are only going to be here for a few days...maybe not even that long."

She frowned a little. "I wish they could... It's fun playing with girls and not just Andy all the time."

"I know, sweetheart."

She didn't say much else as they headed back to the room that she was sharing now with Molly.

"Do you not like that man, Daddy?" she finally asked.

"Not... not particularly..."

"Why?"

"Well.. it's hard to explain..."

She sighed deeply. "Is this somethin' else that I'll know when I'm older?"

He smiled and picked her up. "No... not quite... It's just... he loves your momma too... He wanted to marry her before she married me."

"Does she love him too?"

"No... well, not in the way that she and I love each other."

"Why does he love her?"

"I don't know specifically why... everyone loves people differently."

"I don't understand."

He smiled, kissing the top of her head. "That's something you'll definitely have to wait until your older to understand, because you can't really explain it."

She sighed. "Can I hug and kiss Momma goodnight?"

He nodded. "Go ahead."

She ran across the hall and poked her head into Rae's room.

Rae looked up from the book she was reading and smiled. "Hello Ann."

Ann skipped into the room. "Daddy said I could come tell you goodnight."

She smiled, setting the book aside. "Well, I'm glad you came."

Ann crawled onto the bed.

"Night, Momma," she said, giving her a ginger hug so she wouldn't squish Rae's round belly.

Rae took her hand and placed it on her belly. "Feel this."

She was quiet a moment. "What is it?"

"That's the baby telling you goodnight too."

"Goodnight baby!" she said

Rae and Spot grinned at each other.

Giving Rae another hug, she slid off the bed and scampered after Spot. "You can tuck me in now, Daddy."

He smiled and lifted her up into bed. "Sleep tight, sweetheart," he said, kissing the top of her head as he pulled her blankets up around her chin.

She grinned at him and rolled onto her side. "Night Daddy," she murmured, snuggling deeper under her blankets.

"Good night, Annie," he said as he left the room.

He then headed towards Andy and Chris' room. Opening the door, he peered in. "Andy? Are you still awake?"

Andy sighed. "Yes, sir."

He opened the door a little further and stepped in. "Care to talk to me?"

"I guess."

He pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed Andy was seated on. "So talk to me."

"Why did Julie have to die?"

He sighed a little. "I'm not sure..."

"She never did anything bad...and there's all these bad people..."

"I know... I didn't want her to die either... But there always is a reason."

"Can I say goodnight to Momma?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, you may."

Andy walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

Stifling a yawn, she said, "Come in."

He poked his head in the door. "Night, Momma."

She smiled. "Come give me a hug?"

He crept over to the bed and gave her a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Andy." She kissed his forehead. "Sleep well, okay?" He nodded and ran from the room. With another sleepy smile, she snuggled down under her blankets and fell asleep.

Spot walked back downstairs to find Chris and Molly.

"You two okay?"

Chris looked up from where he was kneeling in front of Molly who was sitting on the kitchen floor. "She won't talk to me."

Spot frowned. "Molly? What's the matter?"

"Why can't everyone just leave me alone," she cried, bursting into tears and burying her face in her hands.

Chris looked at her worriedly, uncertain whether or not he ought to try and comfort her or just leave her alone. He looked at Spot as if he could tell him the answer.

"Go to bed, Molly," Spot said.

Standing, she ran to her room, sobbing.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm gonna need your help tomorrow," Spot said, attempting to take the boy's mind of Molly.

"Huh? .. For what?" Chris shook his head to clear it and looked at him quizzically.

"I'm gonna move mine and Rae's room down here to the playroom..."

"Oh... okay... Is the playroom going to be your old room then?"

"Yeah. Rae really doesn't to try and climb those stairs anymore."

"Do you think Molly is okay?" Chris asked, drifting off topic again.

"She'd be a lot better if she would just tell Kendra the truth."

"I don't understand why she's so afraid... If she told Kendra now, Kendra wouldn't hate her because she's too little to really get it."

"That's what we keep trying to tell her."

Chris frowned leaning back on the chair he sat against.

"If I thought kicking her out would help I'd do it in a heartbeat," Spot said.

Chris was not amused. "You can't kick her out!"

"I didn't say I was going to!"

He sighed and stared up at the ceiling. What was he going to do with her?

"Maybe I'll just send them both down to the cabin and tell Molly she can't come back until she tells Kendra," Spot mused.

"That could work."

"You would have to stay away."

"Well... that might not work..."

"Chris..."

"What? If it was Rae, could YOU stay away?"

"It would be hard...but if it would help her...yes."

He sighed and looked up again. "I wish I could help her..."

"This may be the way..."

"But... I want to be there to help her... you know? I want to feel like we worked on this together...."

"I understand...Listen...I'm giving her one week to tell her...if not...they will both move out to the cabin."

He nodded. "Will you warn her? Or just make her go if she doesn't?"

"I'll let her know at breakfast tomorrow. Or you can tell her if you wish."

"And hope she doesn't get mad at me."

"Would you rather that I tell her?"

"I don't know..."

"You need to make up your mind."

He sighed. "I know..."

"Why don't you sleep on it and let me know before breakfast."

With a nod, he stood. "I'll try."

"It's getting late...see if you can't get those hoodlums of Sippi's to go to bed..."

"Me??"

"Why not?"

"Because aren't they that ... 'Sippi guy's brothers and sisters?"

"Yes."

"Then why doesn't he do it?"

"Because I don't know where he is...and I'm ready to go to bed...and I'm not about to go to bed with all of them still up."

"Well... why don't you put them to bed? You know them better."

"You need to learn to pull your weight around here."

He gave Spot a bit of a look. "I do...." With a sigh, he stood and went to find them, though he was pretty sure they wouldn't even bother listening to him. He tapped a boy about his age on the shoulder. "Spot said it's time for all of you to go to bed."

"They're MY brothers and sisters. Spot doesn't decide when we go to bed," the boy replied.

"This is SPOT'S house."

"We're not hurting anything. We're just sitting in here."

"It's time for bed!" Chris hissed.

"I'd like to see you make us go!"

Chris growled. The boy stared back at him, clearly not willing to back down. Someone behind Chris cleared his throat. The boy made a funny squeaking noise and looked down, shame-faced. Chris looked around and saw it was 'Sippi, their brother. He looked very displeased.

One by one the others looked up, making the same shame-faced look as their brother before scampering out of the room.

"Thanks," Chris mumbled, looking kind of embarrassed at the fact that he couldn't make a few kids obey him.

"It's not you," Sippi said, as though reading Chris' mind. "I'm the only one they'll obey."

"Must make things tough..."

"Most of the time."

Chris leaned against the wall. "I knew they weren't going to listen to me," he said with a faint smile.

"Then why bother?"

"Spot told me to."

Sippi smirked. "Figures. Always sending someone else to do his dirty work."

He looked at him. "You don't like Spot much, do you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

He nodded. 

"Spot stole my girl."

"Rae?" This was news to him.

"Yep."

"Did she love you?"

"You know...I never really knew for sure..."

Chris nodded a little and began to pick up the scattered toys left around the playroom.

"Leave it," Sippi said. "I'll make them clean it up before breakfast."

He smiled faintly. "Okay."

He started for the door and then stopped. "I've got a question."

"Huh? What about?"

"They won't obey anyone else...but all it takes from you is a look...or a word...and they obey...Why?"

Sippi smiled. "I'm their older brother. I'll dunk their heads in horse troughs if they don't," he joked.

Chris sent him a funny look. "Right."

He simply smiled again and headed off for bed.

Shaking his head, Chris headed toward the stairs where Spot was checking on the lock of the front door.

"That 'Sippi guy is one weird person."

"You just now figured that out?" Spot asked.

"Pretty much."

"Just don't make him mad...he'll pull out this whip...and it ain't pretty..."

Chris stared at him. "He... carries around a whip?"

"Yep," Spot said, jogging up the stairs.

"Why?" he wondered aloud and, a minute or so later, headed upstairs as well.

~*~

Chris was waiting in the hall the next morning when Spot left his room early the next morning.

Spot looked at him sleepily. "What's the matter?"

"You said I had to make up my mind," Chris said.

"Huh?" He blinked once or twice before he finally seemed to remember. "Oh... yes... right. Well?"

"I can't tell her."

Spot nodded. "All right. Then I will."

"Do you want me there when you tell her?"

"You can be, if you want."

"I think I'll wait out in the hall...she'll probably come looking for me anyway."

Spot shrugged. "All right."

"I'm going for a walk," Chris said, heading down the stairs.

"Don't be gone too long. Breakfast will be ready in about half an hour."

Chris nodded.

Spot headed down as well and began to make breakfast. Molly came in about ten minutes later with Kendra and Sam.

"Good morning Molly, did you sleep well?"

"Not really."

"Care to talk about it?"

"Not really," she said glancing at the two little ones.

He smiled down at them. "Morning... are two hungry?" Kendra nodded sleepily, while Sam just made a face. With a laugh, Spot crouched in front of Sam. "What's the matter?"

"Bed," he muttered.

"What about bed?"

"Wanna go bed."

He smiled. "Is that so?"

Sam nodded, closing his eyes.

He picked him up and carried him into the living room. "Why don't you lie down here for awhile, okay?"

Sam nodded and curled up in a ball on the couch.

Spot then returned to the kitchen. "Would you like to help me with breakfast?" he asked Molly.

Molly nodded and turned to Kendra. "Go play in the playroom."

"Okay!" the little girl replied brightly and scampered off.

After a minute Spot broke the silence. "We need to talk, Molly."

With a sigh, she leaned against the counter. "Don't we always?" she moaned.

"You have to tell her."

"I know, I know..."

"You aren't going to like this...."

"Like what?"

"Tell her before the end of the week, or you'll both have to leave."

She blinked at him. "Wh... what?"

"You heard me Molly."

"But I...."

"I hate to have to do this to you."

She frowned and glanced in the direction Kendra had toddled off in. "The choice is yours, Molly."

"I know... she murmured. Then she glanced up at the ceiling. "I think I hear Rae moving around up there."

Spot glanced up as well. "Yes... I think she is..." He sighed. "Mind finishing breakfast so I can go help her down the stairs?"

She nodded quietly, then headed into the kitchen, still frowning a bit. Sighing Spot headed up the stairs.

Rae was slowly making her way around the room getting ready for the day.

"Need any help, Sweetheart?" he asked.

"Getting my stockings. They fell off the chair and ... I can't reach them." She patted her belly.

Grinning, he crossed the room and scooped them up. "Where you this big with Sam?" he teased.

She wrinkled her nose. "Not even half as big, I don't think."

"I don't think you can get much bigger."

She hit him.

"Ow," Spot laughed, rubbing his arm. "I love you, no matter how pregnant you get," he said playfully, kissing her cheek.

She sighed deeply and looked at herself in the mirror. "I hate being so fat."

"You're not fat."

"Look at me!!"

"I am. And I see a beautiful woman who is carrying a life within her."

Tears filled her eyes. He hugged her gently. She rested her head on his shoulder and sniffled. "I'm sorry, Spot."

"What are you sorry about?"

"For crying all over you."

He smiled. "You can cry all over me any time you want... "

She sniffled again and looked down at the stockings in her hand.  She sighed. "I wish I could go barefoot."

"Then why don't you? As long as you don't go outside, since the weather is getting cooler..."

"It would be so much easier."

"Then why don't you?"

She tossed them across the room.

He smiled. "Ready for breakfast?"

She nodded. "I'm starving."

"Then let's get you fed!"

"Alright," she said, waddling into the hallway, only to bump into Sippi.

"'Morning," he said cordially, nodding at the two of them. "Sorry to be in the way."

"You aren't in the way," Rae said.  Spot rolled his eyes behind her back.

'Sippi barely gave Spot a glance, because he knew he'd probably say or do something rude if he did. He smiled and nodded at her. "Well, I'm glad. Would you like an extra arm to help you down?"

She smiled. "Yes please."

Spot didn't look too pleased, even though he knew the extra arm would help.  He darted forward to grab her other arm after noticing that they had started down the stairs without him.

Rae smiled at the two of them as she eased down the stairs. "Thank you both."

"You won't using these stairs anymore, Rae." Spot said.

"MMm... that sounds good to me," she said.

"Need a hand moving rooms around?" Sippi asked.

"Already got one," he said.

"Be nice Spot," Rae said.

"I am. Chris is already helping me."

"And you know that you need all the help that you can get."

He frowned. "I think we'd do fine.... But," he added, when she shot him the look, "the help would be appreciated."

She sighed in relief when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Why don't you sit here? Molly is probably nearly done with breakfast." Spot then excused himself and went to check on her.

Rae glanced at the chair and sighed, before attempting to lower herself into the chair. Reaching forward, 'Sippi took her arm and helped her lower herself down. "Thank you," she whispered.

He smiled. "No problem."

"I don't know what his problem is," Rae said, glancing toward the kitchen.

"He doesn't like me."

"You two used to be good friends."

"Well.... some things change..."

She sighed.

"Don't worry yourself over it," he said, squeezing her shoulder gently.

She nodded. "Alright."

With a smile, he went to go wake up his brothers and sisters.

She leaned her head against the back of the chair and closed her eyes.

"Breakfast is ready," Molly said quietly, coming up next to her with a plate.

"I could have come into the kitchen," Rae replied.

She smiled. "No... it's all right. "

Rae took the plate and looked at Molly. "Is something wrong, Molly?"

"No.... not really, anyway..."

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's only what it's always been about.... talking to Kendra."

"And?"

"And..." She sighed. "And, I have a week to do it, or Spot is kicking me out."

Rae's face flushed with anger. "Would you please tell Spot to come see me?"

Molly gave her a curious glance. "All right..." She left the room and did as told. 

Moments later, Spot walked in. "You needed me?"

"You told Molly that she had a week to tell Kendra or you were kicking her out?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't talk to me about this first?"

: "I.... well...." He was silent for a few minutes. He didn't know why.

Rae sighed. "Do you think this will work?"

"I'm not sure.... I'm hoping it will, though."

"I hope you're right about this Spot."

"I hope I am too. I'd hate to have to throw her out... But my word is my word."

"What's going to happen to Kendra when you throw Molly out?"

"She's leaving with her. So she'll be forced to tell her anyway."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Spot? Molly will have a hard enough time looking out for herself... with Kendra along..."

"Well, I thought it was until you started questioning it..." he mumbled.

Rae sighed. "Maybe keeping Kendra with us would be a good idea...and Molly can come back...as soon as she's willing to tell Kendra the truth..."

"But that would just give her an excuse to wait longer."

"She's pretty attached to Kendra...I don't think she'll be able to stay away for long."

"But that's missing the whole point.... I want her to tell her now.... I don't want her to stall any longer."

"We can't force her to tell Kendra...but we can give her a shove in the right direction..."

"That's what I'm trying to do..."

"Giving her the choice of telling Kendra or leaving is all the shove we can give her...anything else and we'd be forcing her to tell."

"That was the whole point. I never said she ... well maybe I did, but I MEANT that she had the choice of telling her or leaving..." Spot pointed out.

"Why don't we just wait and see what this week brings..."

"... All right."

She handed him her plate of food. "I thought I was hungry...but I can't eat."

"Why not?" he asked a bit worriedly.

"I don't know..." She sighed. "My feet hurt."

"Would you like to lie down on the couch?"

She nodded.

Taking her arm, he helped her ease out of the chair and led her to the living room. With a smile, he poked Sam gently. "Wake up, buddy. Momma wants to lay down there."

He rolled over and fell to the floor.

"Sam!" Rae exclaimed.

Spot quickly crouched down. "You okay??"

He snored.

Spot stared. "I think he's still asleep."

Rae laughed softly.

Spot smiled a bit. "Peculiar."

Smiling, Rae tried to ease down onto the couch. He took her arms and helped her down. "I'll bet you'll be glad once the baby is born." 

"You better believe it," She said.

With a smile, he kissed the top of her head. "I'm going to go help Molly finish serving breakfast. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"Just a nap."

"All right, I'll tell everyone to stay out of your way."

"Thanks," she sighed.

"It's not a problem."

She smiled and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Quietly, he slipped from the room and entered the kitchen, where Molly looked a bit frazzled at the sudden influx of people as 'Sippi's brothers and sisters flooded in.

"When do we get started?" Chris asked between bites of food.

"After breakfast... after we make sure the kids are playing somewhere out of the way."

"Can we go swimming?" Andy asked.

"It's too cold," Molly said.

He pouted. "Not so VERY cold...."

"Cold enough."

He wrinkled his nose. "I don't like the cold..."

"It would be even colder if you went swimming."

"I know..." he grumbled.

"You can help me pack up your toys," North said.

"Why? What are we... are we moving?"

Spot answered. "We're moving the playroom upstairs and Momma and Daddy's room downstairs."

"How come?"

"Because Momma can't get up and down the stairs too good."

"Is it 'cause of the baby?"

"Yes."

"We don't need no more babies. We have a lot of people already."

"Andy..." Spot said with a warning tone.

"Well it's true..."

"I'll tell you the same thing we told you with Sam...it's not up to you."

He sighed, poking at his breakfast.

"Are you going to answer North?"

"Huh? Oh.... I guess," he replied with a shrug.

Spot turned to Ann. "Why don't you help too..."

"Yessir," she chirped, helping herself to another flapjack.

"Can I help?" Kendra asked.

He smiled. "Of course you can."

She grinned.

"This is turning into a big family project," North commented with a smile. "I'm sure Andrew would like to help." She smiled sweetly and Blank.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Leaning over, she kissed his cheek. "Thank you, darling."

"You're welcome."

Spot stood and put his plate in the sink. "I'm going to check on Rae...then go figure out where to start."

Everyone involved in the 'project' nodded. He slipped into the living room and peered at the couch. Rae was fast asleep with her arm flung over her head. With a smile, he took the knitted blanket off the couch and covered her with it. She moaned and shifted slightly. Leaning over, he kissed her forehead gently, and headed back into the kitchen. "Alright, everyone ready?"

Everyone stood and followed him out the door. 'Sippi was already in there, pulling toys out from underneath the chaise. Turning to everyone who followed him, Spot began handing out orders. "Andy, Ann, Kendra, you start putting all your toys up in their boxes. When that's done, Blank and North, you can carry them upstairs. Then all of you start getting the clothes and other things packed up to bring down here. 'Sippi and I will get the furniture."

* * *

Molly was upstairs in the bedroom pulling the sheets off the bed so that she could wash them when Kendra came in.  She stood near Molly and every time Molly moved she nearly tripped over the girl.  "Kendra!" Molly finally yelled.

The little girl squeaked in surprise and jumped back. Her lip quivered a bit. "I was only tryin' a'help..."

"You were getting in the way!" Molly yelped impatiently.

She sat down hard on the ground and began to cry.

Molly sighed in frustration. "Kendra...don't do this now..."

"I just- just just- wanted t he-he-help!" She wailed.

"Straighten up, Kendra...Now." She looked up at Molly with eyes glistening with tears. Her lip quivered.

Blank walked in. "What in the world is going on in here?" he demanded, seeing Molly's anger and Kendra's tear stained face.

"I just... I don't know..." Molly plopped onto the bed, burying her face in her hands. "I don't know..."

"Calm down, Molly," Blank said, scooping Kendra into his arms. "Why don't you come help Uncle Andrew for a while," he said to the little girl. Whimpering a little, she nodded and clung to Blank's neck. He glanced over his shoulder as he left the room and saw Molly slowly stand and begin to finish her task.

"I just wanted a'help...." Kendra said.

"I know, little bit," Blank said. "You can help me, alright?"

She nodded, sniffling.

"I haven't seen your kitty yet."

"She's pretty... Her name is Pape," she said seriously.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why don't we go find her..."

She nodded. "She's this big-" She held her hands out. "And black an' white."

"That can't be the same kitten that I gave you...can it?"

She nodded. 

"I bet she likes to sleep in your bed..."

Kendra frowned. "She's not allowed to.... I know she'd like to... But Momma and Daddy say no..."

"I bet she sneaks in there anyway..." he said, looking her in the eye.  After a moment she nodded slowly.  He grinned. 

"Don't tell them...?"

"It will be our secret."

She grinned. 

"I bet you a kiss that she's sleeping in your bed right now"

She giggled. "Pape is a sneaky kitty."

"A very sneaky kitty."

Kendra held a finger to her lips. "We can sneaky up on her!"

He grinned and put his finger to his lips as well. Quietly they entered her room. And sure enough, Pape was curled up on Kendra's pillow, fast asleep. She giggled and then clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Do you think we ought to wake her up?" he whispered.

She shook her head quickly. "Daddy said I'm 'pose to leave her 'lone when she's 'leepin'."

"All right. Then let's be extra quiet, okay?"

She nodded as he carried her from the room. "Where we goin'?" she asked.

"Downstairs to see what else needs to be done," he answered.

She nodded and sighed. "Molly don't like me."

"Of course she does. She loves you."

She shook her head.

"You don't think so? How come?"

"She yells at me."

"She's just very frustrated right now."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure."

Her face became cheerful when Rae walked out of the living room as they walked down the stairs.

"Hi Momma!" Kendra called out.

Rae smiled wearily. "Hey, sweet girl."

"I'm helpin' Uncle Andrew!"

Rae looked to Blank for explanation.

"We're all helping Spot move your bedroom to the playroom and vice versa," he said.

She nodded. "How's it going?"

"Pretty well, I think."

"Where is Spot?"

"Not sure... Last I saw, he and 'Sippi had just realized it wasn't going to be easy getting your bed out of the room... They might be in the playroom, discussing it."

"Trying to show the other up is more like it," Chris muttered, walking into the room.

She sighed. "That sounds like them..."

"Want me to go knock some sense into theirs heads?" Blank asked.

"You can try... I don't know if it will work though..."

He handed Kendra to Chris and walked down the hall.

He leaned into the room. "Hey! What's the problem here?" he said, when he spotted the two of them glaring at each other.  When that didn't work he tried something different. "Spot...Rae wants you..."

Spot looked up. "Pardon?"

"Your wife wants to see you."

He stood and nodded. "All right. I'll be back shortly."

Once he left Blank turned to Sippi. "What in the world are you doing, old man?"

"What do you mean?" 'Sippi asked.

"I've noticed you watching her..."

"Watching? Who me? Watching who?"

"Watching Rae...it's obvious you're still in love with her..."

He sighed. "Of course I am... I was before she and Spot ever even thought about getting married... Before Spot's accident... Before a lot of this..."

"But she's married now! Forget about her!"

"I'm trying!" he shot back angrily.

"Doesn't look like you're trying very hard."

'Sippi narrowed his eyes darkly. Blank stared back at him.  "You obviously haven't had problems with losing the girl you love to someone else."

"Maybe I haven't..."

"It's harder than it looks."

"I figured that." He looked up, trying to figure out what else to say.

Frowning deeply, 'Sippi squinted at him. "Do you think... that she noticed?... I don't want to cause problems with her and Spot... I'm not that sort of person."

"I don't know. But it's obvious to some of the rest of us."

He sighed.

"Why don't you just try treating her like you do your sisters..." Blank offered.

"Maybe..."

"Just trying to be helpful."

He sighed. "I know."

Molly walked into the room. "The bed is ready to be moved."

Standing quickly, 'Sippi nodded. "All right."

"It's going to take all four of us to move it," Blank said, dismally.

"Well, we're strong, we can handle it." 'Sippi grinned and slapped his shoulder.

He groaned as they went to find Spot and Chris. Shortly after, they were all in the room, standing at the four corners of the bed.

"All right..." Spot said. "We'll take the mattress off first... and pull it out. Then the frame... we'll have to carry it on it's side." Sippi and Blank moved to mattress across the room. Once that was done, they returned to the bed frame. "Everybody lift on three," Spot said, crouching near his end of the bed. "One... two... three!"

After nearly an hour they managed to get the bed down the stairs and into the old playroom.

As soon as the bed was in place, all four young men collapsed onto the floor. "I'm taking a break," Blank muttered, and they all echoed similar sentiments.

They heard noises upstairs. "That sounds like fighting," Chris mused.

"I wonder who it could be this time," Spot said.

"Most likely Jackson and Andy," Sippi said, pulling himself off the floor.

"I've never seen two kids their age go at it like that."

Sighing Sippi left the room.

"I guess I ought to help to," Spot said and followed him out.

Upstairs in the hallway Andy and Jackson were wrestling on the floor, several of the other children standing nearby.

"Hey hey hey!" 'Sippi bellowed, grabbing Jackson's shoulders and hauling him off Andy. "You weren't raised to act like this!"

Spot did the same with Andy. "You know better than this!"

"What is this all about?" Sippi asked, forcing his youngest brother to look him in the eye.

Neither boy answered right away. Spot eyed them both. "One of you had better tell us right now, or your both cleaning out the cow's stall for the next two weeks."

Virginia tugged gently on Sippi's sleeve.

"What is it Ginny?"

"I can tell you," She offered.

"Hold on... One last chance, boys."

The two boys just glared at each other.

He sighed. "All right, tell me Ginny."

"Jackson said that Mr. Spot was a monster," she whispered.

Spot gave a very aggravated sigh. He'd had it with the monster insinuations!

Sippi glared down at his brother.  "Spot...can I talk to you for a minute...alone..."

He took a deep breath through his nose and let it out sharply. Nodding, he followed Sippi out of the room.

"I'm sorry," Sippi said once they were alone.

"For what?"

"Jackson."

Spot sighed. "I've almost gotten used to it..."

"That doesn't excuse it."

Looking at 'Sippi, he gave him a funny sort of smile. "Thanks."

Sippi leaned against the wall. "So what do you suggest we do to them?"

He grinned. "Make them clean up cow pats until their dreaming of them."

Sippi smiled slightly.

He shrugged. "It's the best I can come up with at the moment, anyway."

He nodded. "I guess it sounds alright.  I'm going to have a long talk with Jackson and he will apologize."

"And I need to talk to Andy about fighting... again... He's worse than I was."

Sippi nodded again. "Do you want to tell them? Or do you want me to?"

"I can."

Sippi motioned for Spot to lead the way. And so, Spot did. The boys were still in the places they left them, glaring at one another. "You two will be scooping cow pats out of the barn for a long time. And I want you to get started now. There is a few pitchforks in the barn."

"Beau..." Jackson protested, looking at Sippi.

'Sippi shook his head. "You've been sentenced. Get started, Jackson."

Muttering Jackson, took off down the stairs.

"You too, Andy." Spot pointed after Jackson.

"But Daddy...that's Chris' chore!"

He gave Andy a stern look. "Argue with me more and I'll find you other things to do as well."

Andy glared at Spot for a moment before heading down the stairs too.

He shook his head and leaned against the wall.

"Daddy..." Annie said softly.

"Hmm?" He closed his eyes, quite frustrated with Andy and Jackson.

"Are you mad at Andy?"

"Just a bit frustrated."

"Why?"

"I just don't know what's going on in that head of his." She sighed and leaned against his leg. He ruffled her hair. "Don't you worry about it Ann."

"I don't like it when he acts like this."

"Neither do I."

He ruffled her hair. "Why don't you and Ginny go set up your doll house."

She nodded and wandered off in search of Ginny Wayne.

Spot sighed and looked at Sippi. "At least the girls have hit it off."

"Yeah... my sisters are generally.... nicer than my brothers." 'Sippi smiled a bit.

Spot shoved away from the wall. "Let's get that mattress moved."

"Right."

After they moved the mattress, Spot went to check on Rae. She was still on the couch but Sam and Kendra were both on the couch as well, trying to talk over each other. He smiled and went over to retrieve them. "Why don't you two let Momma rest, okay?"

"But we're telling her a story," Kendra protested, Pape held close in her little arms.

He glanced at Rae questioningly. Her eyes were closed. "I think Momma is asleep," he said to her. "Come on. Why don't you draw some pictures to go with your story so when she wakes up, you can show them to her while you tell her the story?"

They both nodded eagerly.

He lifted them off the couch and led them upstairs to the new location of the playroom. Gathering some stray scraps of paper, he handed them some pencils. "Here you go."

They settled on the floor, Pape never far from Kendra's side. He smiled and scooted from the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Someone knocked on the door as he walked down the stairs. Spot lifted a brow curiously and went to answer. China stood on the doorstep, carpetbag in hand.

He blinked. "Um... yes?"

"Trent was worried about Rae. He sent me to stay with her until after the baby is born."

"Oh... okay... Oh, come in. Come in." He stood aside to let her in. "Won't he miss you? I know he needs your help a lot out there."

"We've been training another nurse. Trent wanted to see how she would do when I wasn't there to save her tail."

He laughed. "All right well... I'll see if I can find you a room."

She laughed. "In this house?"

"Wait until you see how many people we have here."

She made a face. "Just how many people are here?"

"Twenty, including me, and a cat thrown in... for good luck, I guess," he said with a laugh.

She glared at him. A glare that she had used back before she had handed over Brooklyn territory to him.  It still scared the living daylights out of him too.  "That's not good for my patient, Spot Conlon."

"It's not like we planned it! Sippi and most of the Brooklyn Lodging House showed up on our doorstep, and Rae didn't want them to go looking for another place to stay!"

"You should have put a stop to that! Where is she?"

"Napping on the couch. We're moving our bedroom downstairs," he added quickly.

"Good idea," she said.  "I know that she's napping, but I promised Trent that I would take a look at her and send him a wire right away."

"All right... but don't run to me if she bites your head off for waking her," he said with a smile.

"Just point me in the right direction. I can take care of her just as well as I can take care of you, shorty."

"Watch who you're callin' shorty."

She glared at him. He simply grinned. She cleared her throat.

"What?"

"Show me to her. Now!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh... Follow me."

"About time," she muttered, following him into the living room.

"You can't expect me to read your mind, China. I could very well kick you out."

"I can still soak you, Conlon, so watch the way you talk to me," China said, turning to wake Rae up.

"Mmmm...go away!" Rae grumbled drowsily, flinging her arm out at whoever was shaking her before covering her eyes with it.

"Rise and shine, Kelly," China said, using the same tone she had used on her many times before when trying to get her out of bed to sell papes.

She grumbled a bit again. "China? What are you doing here?"

"Trent sent me to take care of you. He wanted to make sure that you had the best care possible." She glanced down at Rae's large belly.  "Holy smokes, girl! What have you done?"

"I got pregnant, that's what I've done," she grumbled.

"I knew that, but I've never seen a pregnant woman that large! And I've seen quite a few pregnant women."

Rae gave her a none-too-pleased look.

China knelt beside the couch and placed her hands on Rae's belly.

"Well?" she asked anxiously

China cocked her head to the side and moved her hands so that one hand was on either side.

"Well?" Rae persisted again, wondering what she was doing.

"What do you two think about twins?" she asked, keeping her head down.

"Twins?"

"Yep. What do you think?"

"I ... I don't know what I think."

"You better start thinking about it, Rae.  Because you've got two babies in there."

"WHAT!?"

China looked up at her.  "You have two babies in here, Rae."

She groaned. "No wonder..."

China laughed.

Rae looked at Spot. "Well, what do you think of it?"

His jaw hung open as he stared at the two women silently.

She poked him. "What do you think?"

He blinked. "Two?"

China nodded. "Nearly positive."

He opened and closed his mouth a few times and then fainted.

Rae peered at him over the edge of the couch and then grinned. "I think he needs more assistance than I do right now..."

China laughed and grabbed the glass of water that was sitting on the table beside the couch.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time." Standing over him, she grinned, tipping the glass upside down and emptying the contents on his face. He sat up sputtering. She grinned. "Welcome back."

"Did I hear you right? Two?"

"Yes."

"But we already have twins."

"Well first off, they're not yours by blood, and second- even if they were, it wouldn't matter. You get what you get."

Sippi walked into the room. "Is everything alright in here? It sounded like someone fell."

China started laughing again. "Spot fainted!"

Rae giggled and Sippi laughed in response.

Spot turned a funny shade of red. "Enough already!"

Rae stifled another giggle and patted Spot's arm.

He made a bit of a face. "It's not THAT funny..."

"I rather thought it was," China said, sitting sideways in a nearby armchair.

"Well of course YOU do..."

"You never told us what you thought, Conlon."

"About what?"

"Two babies."

"Well..." He shrugged. "We're going to have an awful lot of kids once they're born, but that's not going to stop me from loving them. If we have two, we have two."

"What's this about two babies?" Sippi asked, completely lost.

"Rae's having twins," Spot and China said simultaneously.

He blinked and stood there silently for a moment before turning and leaving the room.

Rae tilted her head to the side. "I wonder what that was about..."

Spot shrugged. "You never can tell with him."

"Go get out of that wet shirt," China ordered.

He gave her a cocky sort of salute. "Yes ma'am!"

She threw a small pillow at him as he left the room.

She then looked at Rae. "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted."

"You should be staying in bed more often."

"I will be now that my bed is downstairs."

"That's what I want to hear!"

Rae sighed. "Is Trent really that worried?"

She smiled and sat down across from her. "You know Trent. He's always worried." Rae gave a slight smile and struggled to sit up. "Ah-ah... what do you need?"

"To have this baby...I mean...these babies..."

"Well… yes, but I was wondering why you were trying to get up." China smiled.

"I'm uncomfortable."

"Need a pillow or anything?"

"Is there any way you can make these babies come sooner?"

She laughed. "I'm afraid not."

Rae groaned.

Squeezing Rae's hand, she said, "The only other thing I can suggest is stop having so many babies!" She winked.

"Very funny."

"Isn't it though?" she asked cheerfully.

Rae sighed. "I think I want to go to my bed."

"I'll see if the boys have it ready." She stood. "Just point me in the right direction."

"Down the hall, second door on the left."

"Thanks." And she headed off. She found the room relatively easy- though she was stunned just how large this house was- and poked her head in. "How's it coming? Rae wants her bed back."

Molly looked up. "I'm just about to put the sheets on."

China nodded. "All right. I'll bring her down in a few then."

Chris stepped into the room. "Need any help, Molly girl?"

"No, that's all..." Then she paused and smiled, nodding slightly. "All right..."

He walked over to the other side and the bed and grabbed the edge of the sheet.

"Thanks..."

China walked back down the hall. "Molly and Chris are making the bed."

"Finally," Rae said with a relieved sigh.

"Come on," China said, helping Rae to her feet. "They should be finished by the time you get down there."

She smiled a bit, wincing as she got to her feet. "That's true."

"Keep this up and I'll make you stay in that bed until these babies come."

"You mean you don't already intend to?" Rae joked.

"I intend to if you don't take it easy."

"I am!"

"Do I need to order you to bed?"

"You're going to anyway."

China sighed. "You're right...at least for a week...we'll see how you're doing then."

"If I have to..."

"You have to."

She wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Be a good girl and stay in bed for a week, and maybe I'll let you get out of bed for Blank and North's wedding."

"You can't make me stay in bed for that! I'm going to it!"

China sent her a look.

"I'm serious," Rae said. 

"Don't make me tie you down, Kelly."

"Don't make me bite through the ropes, China."

China laughed. "You would do it too," she said.

"You know it." Rae stopped. "I need to catch my breath."

China stopped as well. "Just let me know when you're ready to move on."

Rae placed her hand on her stomach. "They sure are active."

"They'll get even more active as your term comes closer to its end."

"I'll be black and blue by the time the come."

China laughed.

"I think I'm ready to move again."

"Moving on."

A few minutes later they reached the new bedroom. Rae sighed in blessed relief. "Thank you so much," she said to Chris and Molly as they were folding down one side of the bed for her to climb up in.

"Get some rest," Chris said as he left the room.

Molly smiled and skirted out after him. Chris was waiting for her in the hall.  "Have you decided yet?"

"Decided?"

"About telling Kendra..."

"Oh... well... I know what I've got to do... but actually doing it is hard..."

"I'll be there when you tell her...if you want me to."

She smiled. "I'd like that."

He took her hand. "I don't want you to leave, Molly."

"I don't want to leave..."

"I know what Spot told you."

She glanced at him.

"We can go tell her right now, Molly..."

"We could..."

"You don't have to..."

"I know..."

He kissed her brow and walked away.

She sniffled and rubbed the spot he kissed for a moment. Why was all this so hard! Sighing she headed up the stairs and stood in the door of the playroom and watched Kendra.  Kendra was apparently having tea with her rag doll, telling it silly little stories, acting as though she was very important and proper- or how she thought an important, proper person would act.

Molly couldn't help but giggle.

She looked up and waved her hand. "Wanna tea?"

Molly gave her a slight smile. "Sure." She sat down. "And who is this?" she asked gesturing to the doll.

"Mrs. Pink."

Molly gave her an amused smile.

She handed Molly a cracked teacup. "The tea is only preten'," she told her seriously.

Molly nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Mrs. Pink is married to a king. They go lots of places like the city and the country."

Molly struggled not to giggle.

"Want more tea?"

Molly sighed. May as well give it a shot, she thought. "No, thank you.  Why don't we go for a walk..."

"Okay!" she said immediately, the tea party and the woes of "Mrs. Pink" forgotten.

Chris met them at the bottom of the stairs. "Where ya headed?"

"We're goin' on a walk!" Kendra said, beaming.

"Can I come?" He asked, looking at Molly.

Molly paused and then slowly nodded. "That is… if Kendra doesn't mind."

"Piggy-back," Kendra said, throwing her arms around Chris' legs.

He laughed and crouched down so she could crawl onto his back. "Your carriage awaits, little lady."

She jumped onto his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. And together, the three of them headed out the door.

"Chris?" Kendra asked as they walked toward the lake.

"What is it half pint?"

"Do you love Molly?"

He turned a faint shade of pink. "That's quite a question coming from such a little girl... But... but yes... yes... I do."

"Like Daddy loves Momma?"

"Kendra..." Molly said.

"What?"

"You shouldn't ask him things like that."

"Yes ma'am," Kendra sighed and then fell silent.

"I don't mind," Chris said, despite the fact he was blushing scarlet. Molly sent him a look. "What? I don't mind."

"Fine! Answer her then!"

"Yes... I do."

Kendra grinned. "Are you gonna marry her?"

"Well, it's a little soon to tell..." But he gave Molly a significant look.

Molly refused to meet his gaze. "Where in the world did you get such crazy ideas?" she asked Kendra.

Kendra giggled. "Annie and Ginny."

"I'll have to have a talk to them...."

"Lighten up, Molly," Chris said, taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.

She sighed faintly and glanced at him.

"Are you ready to tell her?" he asked.

She sighed again. "I don't know..."

"Tell who? What?" Kendra asked.

"Molly has something to tell you," Chris said, before Molly could reply.

Molly turned and walked onto the porch of the little cabin.

"Tell me tell me tell me!" Chris set Kendra down and she ran over to sit on the steps next to Molly. "Tell me tell me tell me!" she repeated.

Molly looked up at Chris. "I don't know how to start..."

"Just tell her what you are... You don't have to explain everything now."

Molly looked up at Chris, tears in her eyes. "You tell her," she said, jumping up and running back toward the big house.


	6. Chapter 6

Molly looked up at Chris, tears in her eyes. "You tell her," she said, jumping up and running back toward the big house.  
  
"Molly!" he called after her. She kept running.  
  
Kendra tugged on Chris' pants leg. He looked down at her. "What?"  
  
"Why didn't she tell me?"  
  
"She's just nervous... Come on, let's go find her."  
  
"Is she mad at me?"  
  
"No, she's not mad at you."  
  
"Will you tell me?"  
  
"It's something she needs to tell you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's something very important."  
  
"I'm gonna go ask Daddy!" she said, running toward the house.  
  
Chasing after her, Chris grabbed her by the waist and picked her up.  
  
"He's not going to tell you either. Everyone knows it's up to Molly."  
  
She squirmed in his arms, kicking her legs and swinging her arms. "Let me down!"  
  
"Kendra, you stop this right now!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"LET ME GO!"  
  
He simply carried her off in search of Molly. She screamed as loud as she could and continued squirming. "Kendra, stop making a scene!" She bit his arm. He yelped and nearly dropped her but managed to catch the back of her dress. He carried her that way- like a little bag. Spot, Blank and Sippi stood at the back door watching him carry her across the yard.  
  
"LET ME GO!" she continued to yell.  
  
"Has Molly come through?" he asked, ignoring Kendra.  
  
Spot shook his head. "I haven't seen her."  
  
Chris sighed in utter frustration. 'Sippi was trying not to laugh at the way he was carrying Kendra.  
  
"Somebody help me with her," Chris muttered.  
  
Sippi took her. "We'll keep her in line."  
  
"Be careful." Chris warned. "She bit me."  
  
He grinned. "I have nine brothers and sisters... a bite is nothing."  
  
"I'm going to find Molly," Chris said, walking around the side of the house.  
  
"Let me go!" Kendra yelled, wiggling in Sippi's arms.  
  
"Not until you tell me what's gotten into you little lady."  
  
"NO!" she yelled.  
  
Sippi sighed and glanced at Blank. "She's your niece."  
  
Blank threw his hands up. "I didn't volunteer to help."  
  
"Being her uncle implies help."  
  
"Not this time," Blank said, leaving the room.  
  
"Blank? BLANK! Get back here!"  
  
Kendra screamed louder. Sippi clamped his hand over her mouth, making sure his palm was arched well enough so that she couldn't bite him, and carried her inside.  
  
She wiggled and kicked and squirmed in an attempt to get free.  
  
"Spot! Rae! Someone!" he yelled, trying not to drop her. When no one answered, he growled in frustration. Where were they, he wondered. He turned the wiggling girl around, careful to keep her mouth covered and looked her in the eye. "Stop it! Now!"  
  
She wrinkled her nose and thrashed around a bit more.  
  
"Kendra...Be still..."  
  
Finally, the fight seemed to have left her and with a "hmph" she stopped fighting him.  
  
"That's better. Now tell me what's wrong," he said, moving his hand.  
  
"Chris said Molly had ta tell me somefin.... and she won't!"  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want to tell you."  
  
"But no one will tell me!"  
  
"Then you'll just have to wait until they will."  
  
"I don't wanna wait," she pouted.  
  
"Did you ask your daddy to tell you?"  
  
"Chris said I can't. That Molly's gotta do it..."  
  
Sippi sighed. "Then you have to wait for Molly to tell you."  
  
She pouted. "It's not fair."  
  
"I'm sorry, short stuff."  
  
"When will she tell me?"  
  
"When she's ready."  
  
"Does that mean never?"  
  
"No. She'll tell you. I have to go out to the barn. Do you want to go with me?"  
  
With a little sigh of defeat, she nodded and followed him out. He reached down and swung her up on his shoulder. She giggled, wrapping her arms around the top of his head. "Look at me Andy!" she called out when they entered the barn.  
  
He looked up and squinted. "Hi Kendra."  
  
"Wha'cha doin'?"  
  
"Cleanin' the stable..."  
  
"Why? Don't Chris do that?"  
  
"Not today..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause we're in trouble," Jackson, who was helping, mumbled.  
  
Kendra giggled. Andy wrinkled his nose a bit.  
  
Sippi dropped Kendra from his shoulder into his arms. "It's not nice to make fun of them, Kendra."  
  
"I'm not makin' fun..."  
  
"Yes you were...you were laughing at them."  
  
"But..."  
  
He shook his head. She frowned. "Where is your kitty?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"I... I don't know... Last time I saw her she was asleep."  
  
"Why don't you go find her," he said, carrying her to the house.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Once in the house he set her down and she scampered off.  
  
Sippi smiled faintly and shook his head. He headed further into the house, wondering where everyone else was.  
  
* * *  
  
Spot stuck his head in the new bedroom. "How are you feeling?"  
  
Rae looked up at him sleepily. "I'm feeling like I want these babies out now..."  
  
He walked over and sat next to her. "Just give it time."  
  
"I wish it were over with," she murmured.  
  
"I know," he said, pushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to handle two more children?"  
  
"With the bunch that we've already got? We can handle anything," he said, grinning at her.  
  
She laughed a little. "I suppose that's true." Just then Kendra screamed. Rae sat up quickly. "What was that?" she demanded, wincing a bit.  
  
"You stay here. I'll go find out."  
  
He trotted up the stairs. "Kendra? Kendra? Where are you?"  
  
"DADDY!" she yelled from the playroom.  
  
He dashed into the room. "What? What is it?"  
  
"They took my kitty!" she yelled, pointing to two boys who stood across the room.  
  
Spot gave the boys a steely look. "Lonny... Forrest.... give Kendra her kitten now."  
  
"Why should we?"  
  
"Because one, she isn't your kitten; two, what would Sippi say to see that you've resorted to petty theft? I don't think he'd be pleased;, three, I'm not pleased; and four, because I said so. Unless you want to be mucking barns with your brother."  
  
Grumbling they gave her the kitten back.  
  
"What do you say, Kendra?"  
  
"Thank you," she said, clutching the kitten tightly.  
  
Spot gave the boys another look. "You'd do well not to do that again," he warned.  
  
"Whatever," they mumbled, climbing out the window onto the balcony.  
  
He growled a bit. He was going to have to talk to Sippi. If they didn't get their act together, they'd be packing their bangs.  
  
"Why don't you go check on Momma?" Spot asked Kendra. She nodded, hiking her kitten up, and she left the room. Sighing, Spot followed her.  
  
"Hi Momma," Kendra said when she finally toddled into Rae's room. "I brought Pape t' visit you."  
  
Rae smiled. "Thank you, sweetheart."  
  
She set Pape on the bed. "You're welcome."  
  
"Climb on up and talk to me, Miss Kendra." Up she clambered. "I heard you screaming a lot earlier..."  
  
"Those mean new boys took Pape from me an' wouldn't give her back."  
  
"I was talking about before that...this morning..."  
  
"Oh..." Kendra nodded. "Nobody's tellin' me things."  
  
"Who isn't telling you things?"  
  
"Molly."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Do you know, Momma?"  
  
"Yes...Kendra...I do..."  
  
"Can you tell me?" she asked hopefully.  
  
Rae sighed. "I wish I could, sweetheart...but Daddy said that Molly had to tell you..."  
  
Her bottom lip puffed out in a pout. "But whyyy?" she whined.  
  
"Because I said so, Kendra..." Spot said from the doorway. She did not look too pleased with that answer.  
  
"Did Molly tell you anything?" Rae asked.  
  
"No..."  
  
Rae sighed.  
  
Kendra looked from Rae to Spot to Rae again.  
  
"Can't we tell her?" Rae asked Spot.  
  
He shook his head. "It's up to Molly to tell her. Not us." Rae sighed deeply. "You know it's the right choice, Rae..."  
  
"I know," Rae said as Kendra cuddled up close to her.  
  
He went over to the both of them and hugged them. "We'll be okay."  
  
Rae gave him a half smile. "One day."  
  
"One day soon," he assured her.  
  
She yawned. He smiled. "Why don't you get some sleep, all right? I'll take Kendra." She nodded and rolled to her side.  
  
"C'mon Miss Kendra, let's leave her alone now."  
  
"Ok," she said, scooping up her kitten.  
  
Ushering her out of the room, he then scooped her and Pape up. "How about some play time?"  
  
She nodded. "As long as those mean boys don't play."  
  
He smiled. "I'll make sure they don't." She grinned.  
  
He led her up to the playroom again and gave a warning glance to the boys who looked up when she toddled in. Ann and Ginny were sitting in the corner of the room and Ann's face was suspiciously red.  
  
"What's the matter, Ann?" Spot asked, noticing this.  
  
She shook her head as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
He walked over to her and sat next to her. "Come on, you can tell me."   
  
She burst into tears and hid her face in her hands.  
  
"What is it?" He cradled her in his arms.  
  
"My head hurts," she sniffled. "And my tummy..." She wailed loudly. "I don't want to die..."  
  
"Oh honey... that doesn't mean you're going to die..."  
  
"But that's what happened to Julie..."  
  
He rocked her back and forth. "Not every ache and pain means you're going to die, sweet heart."  
  
She sniffled and clung to him.  
  
Gently, he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "It's all right sweetheart."  
  
"I miss Julie," she whispered.  
  
"I know you do.... We all do..."  
  
"Why does everyone have to go away?"  
  
"I don't know Annie..."  
  
"I don't want anyone else to go away."  
  
"Neither do I."  
  
She looked up at him. "Can Ginny stay with us?"  
  
"Well... that is all up to Sippi to decide."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Mostly.... Momma might not approve because we are having another set of twins."  
  
"More twins?" she asked, her eyes growing large.  
  
He smiled and nodded. "Yep. Looks like it."  
  
She frowned and hung her head.  
  
"What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
"Maybe....maybe...."  
  
"Maybe?" He prompted.  
  
"Maybe you and Momma won't want me and Andy no more...since you're gonna have your own twins..."  
  
"Why do you think that? We'd never not want you."  
  
"But you and Momma are gonna have twins...and their really yours....me and Andy are just 'dopted."  
  
"We'll love you just the same."  
  
She sighed and nodded.  
  
He kissed the side of her head. "Nothing could change how your momma and I feel about you."  
  
"Can I go ask Mr. Sippi if Ginny can stay?"  
  
He nodded. "I suppose you can."  
  
She jumped off his lap and ran from the room. "Mr. Sippi!" she called. "Mr. Sippi!?"  
  
He met her at the bottom of the stairs. "Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Can Ginny stay with us?"  
  
He squatted down to her level. "Well, Miss Annie...What did your Momma and Daddy say?"  
  
"Well... Daddy said I had to ask you first... And then that Momma might say know because she's having two babies."  
  
"I see," he said, scratching his chin thoughtfully.  
  
She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"Why do you want Ginny to stay with you?"  
  
"Because.... because I don't have any friends that are girls.... everyone here is a boy except Molly and Kendra... but Molly is too big and Kendra is too little."  
  
"Don't you have any friends from school?"  
  
"No..." she said quietly. "Everyone thinks Daddy is a monster..."  
  
He nodded. "Can I think about it, Miss Annie, and give you my answer in a few days?"  
  
She nodded seriously. "Yessir."  
  
"Do you think there are any cookies in that cookie jar in the kitchen?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Maybe..." she said rather hopefully.  
  
"Well...I know your Momma likes cookies...so why don't you and I go make some and talk about me letting Ginny stay."  
  
"Okay!" she said with a gleeful grin. "Can Ginny help too?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes ma'am."  
  
"Okay! I'll go get her!" Ann tore upstairs and a few minutes later she came back with Ginny in tow. "Let's go!"  
  
* * *  
  
Chris found Molly on the porch of the small cabin by the lake, where she had taken to hiding every day since she had first tried to tell Kendra.  
  
"Hello you," he said quietly, sitting next to her.  
  
She sighed, but didn't answer.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" he asked.  
  
"Thinking," she whispered.  
  
Gently he took her hands and squeezed them. "Bout what?"  
  
"Leaving."  
  
"Are you going to leave?"  
  
"Spot said I had to tell Kendra before she goes to bed tonight....I can't tell her Chris....I'll be leaving after breakfast."  
  
"You can't leave," he said quietly.  
  
"It's not my decision."  
  
"Then make it yours... tell her. Do you know how much it would hurt everyone if you left? How... how it would hurt me?" Chris asked.  
  
"It's gonna hurt me too, Chris! But I can't tell her."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"I just can't!"  
  
"Can't... or won't?"  
  
She buried her face in her hands and began sobbing. Gently, he put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "I can't find the right words..." she sobbed.  
  
"Perhaps you're thinking too hard?"  
  
"Maybe it would be best if I did leave...."  
  
"No...what could be best about running away from things you are scared of. I was always taught you were supposed to face your fears."  
  
"I tried to Chris...and I just couldn't do it..."  
  
He pulled her closer and stroked her hair gently. He sighed, knowing that he couldn't convince her to stay. "Where will you go?"  
  
She shook her head and sniffled. "I don't know..."  
  
"Spot said you could stay here in the little cabin." She rested her head on his shoulder. Chris sighed. "He said I couldn't come down here, though."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He said you would most likely come to your senses if we cut off all contact."  
  
She buried her face in his shoulder. Just then Annie and Ginny came running into the clearing.  
  
"Hey you two," Chris called out.  
  
"Hey Chris! Hey Molly!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Daddy says it's time for dinner."  
  
Together, Chris and Molly nodded and stood up.  
  
"Why are you crying Molly?" Ginny asked.  
  
Hastily, she dried her face. "Just something in my eye."  
  
"Ok," Ginny said, skipping back up to the house.  
  
Chris cast her a sidelong glance and laced his fingers with hers. "It will be all right," he whispered. She nodded. And together, they went into the house. 


	7. Chapter 7 Part I

AN: We decided to divide this chapter into two parts…not because it was too long, but because there was a perfect chapter ending right smack in the middle…so this chapter and the next one will be only half of the size of our normal chapters

Late that night Rae attempted to shift from one side to the other, trying to find a comfortable spot.   
  


Sleepily, Spot turned over. "What's wrong?" he mumbled.   
  


"My lower back hurts."   
  


Spot leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Would you like me to get China? Maybe she can suggest something to help you?"   
  


She sighed. "Let her sleep..."   
  


"Well... you need to be able to sleep too, you know."   
  


"I haven't been able to sleep much for weeks, Spot...it was the same way the last few weeks before Sam was born."   
  


"Well, you should still be as comfortable as possible..."   
  


"I don't want to bother her..." she cried out in pain.   
  


He sat up quickly. "What? What is it?" he asked worriedly. She clutched the sheets tightly in her fists, her face contorted. He jumped to his feet. "I'm getting China," and he ran off to find her.   
  


"This better be good, Conlon," China said when he banged on her door.   
  


"Rae's in pain..." he said, seizing her arm and dragging her down the hall. "I'd say she was in labor... but isn't it too early?"   
  


China shook her arm free and raced down the stairs. Spot ran after her. China stopped. "I need North and Molly."   
  


"I'll get them...." Turning, he ran to, of course, get them.   
  


China ran into the bedroom. "Talk to me," she said to Rae.   
  


"It... hurts!" she gasped, already drenched in sweat.   
  


China took her hand. "Breathe."   
  


"I'm trying."   
  


"You're too early, Rae...but I don't think these babies are going to wait."   
  


"I don't think so either..."   
  


North, Molly and Spot rushed into the room.   
  


"What can we do?" North asked.   
  


"I need boiling water, blankets...and a pair of shears."   
  


"You get the water, I'll get the other things," North said to Molly.   
  


Molly nodded and took off for the kitchen. Spot walked over to the other side of the bed and sat down. He took Rae's hand. "Squeeze my hand, honey..."   
  


"No," China said, turning to him. "Get out."   
  


"What? Why?"   
  


"You'll just get in my way."   
  


"But... But!" he sputtered.   
  


She pointed to the door. "Out!"   
  


Rae cried out in pain.   
  


"Can't you do something?" he asked.   
  


"I'm trying! Now get out Conlon!"   
  


She pushed him toward the door. "Need some help China?" Sippi asked from the doorway.   
  


"Yes... Keep Spot out of here!"   
  


"China you can't do this," Spot said as Rae cried out again.   
  


"Yes I can," she said. "Sippi go throw him in the lake."   
  


Sippi grinned. "As you wish." And he hauled Spot off.   
  


"CHINA!" Spot yelled as she slammed the door.   
  


She hurried back to Rae. "Rae, honey? Breathe. You need to breathe," she told her as she began fixing up everything she'd need right away. Every now and then she'd take a cold wet rag and dab it on Rae's sweaty face. "Breathe," she kept repeating.   
  


"I can't do this," Rae whimpered.   
  


"You've done it before, you can do it again, Rae Kelly- Rae Conlon..." China gave her a stern look. "Don't start getting soft on me. I need you to be strong."   
  


"It hurts."   
  


"I know Rae, I know." She dabbed her forehead again. "Just breathe. You'll be okay."   
  


* * *   
  


"Put me down Mississippi Wayne!" Spot yelled.   
  


"Not a chance. China told me to throw you in the lake, and that's what I'm gonna do."   
  


"This better not have anything to do with me stealing Rae from you!"   
  


"This has nothing to do with it. I simply think you need to cool off!" And with that, Sippi heaved him into the lake.   
  


Spot came up sputtering. "I'll kill you for that."   
  


"Eh now... You've got kids and a lovely wife to take care of. You can't get thrown in jail for my murder, now can you?"   
  


Growling Spot splashed some water in his direction. Sippi just laughed. Spot climbed from the lake and lunged at Sippi.   
  


He dodged him. "Gotta be quicker than that, Conlon!"   
  


Spot stumbled and turned. He paused only a moment before trying again.   
  


Again, 'Sippi dodged him. "Awful slow there! You're gettin' out of shape, don't you think?"   
  


* * *   
  


"It's a boy, Rae," China said, handing the newborn babe to Molly.   
  


Rae's eyes were crossing from sheer exhaustion and pain, so she couldn't see the baby very well, but she gave a strained smile. "I wanna sleep," she whispered weakly, dropping back against the pillows.   
  


China shook her head. "We still have another baby in there."   
  


Rae whimpered. China gave North the rag and motioned for her to cool Rae's head.   
  


North gently wiped Rae's face. "Come on, Rae. One more, and then you can sleep."   
  


"She slept for two days with Sam," Molly said, gently cradling the new baby.   
  


"I'll need to sleep four after these two," Rae joked tiredly before wincing.   
  


"Hang in there, Rae," China said.   
  


"I'm trying..."   
  


* * *   
  


Sippi picked Spot up and threw him in the lake again. Spot was out and running seconds later. Turning to Sippi, he plowed into him, sending the both of them in the lake.   
  


"Would you cool off already Conlon?"   
  


"I'd cool off if you'd stop throwing me in the lake!"   
  


"Once I see that you've cooled off I'll stop!"   
  


"I would have cooled off if you hadn't thrown me in the first time! I'm just worried about Rae, for goodness' sake!"   
  


"You're worrying wasn't helping anything."   
  


Spot gave him a look. "Well neither was throwing me in a lake!"   
  


Sippi shrugged. "China thought it would be helpful."   
  


"China doesn't like me much, now does she?" Spot pointed out   
  


"Only when you get in her way."   
  


Spot sighed and sat down. "I wasn't in her way. I was offering to hold Rae's hand- that was it!"   
  


Sippi shrugged again. "I was just following orders."   
  


"But did you have to take her so literally?"   
  


"Well... yeah... It was kind of funny."   
  


"For you maybe!"   
  


"Look...it's cold out here...why in the world are we still standing in the middle of your lake?"   
  


Spot opened his mouth to retort and then closed it. "You know... I don't really know."   
  


Sippi laughed slightly. "Can we go back up to the house now?"   
  


"Sounds good to me..."   
  


* * *   
  


As the sun peeked over the horizon Molly walked into the kitchen where Spot and Sippi sat drinking coffee.   
  


"It's over with," she said tiredly. "You can come in now."   
  


Spot jumped to his feet and raced down the hall. He burst into the room and China whirled, giving him a death glare. "Quiet!" she hissed, gesturing to Rae, who was very much fast asleep.   
  


"Where are they?" he whispered.   
  


China pointed to her right.   
  


He crept over to the cradle. "I thought you said two...."   
  


"I did."   
  


"Then why are there three?"   
  



	8. Chapter 7 Part II

As the sun peeked over the horizon Molly walked into the kitchen where Spot and Sippi sat drinking coffee.  
  
"It's over with," she said tiredly. "You can come in now."  
  
Spot jumped to his feet and raced down the hall. He burst into the room and China whirled, giving him a death glare. "Quiet!" she hissed, gesturing to Rae, who was very much fast asleep.  
  
"Where are they?" he whispered.  
  
China pointed to her right.  
  
He crept over to the cradle. "I thought you said two...."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Then why are there three?"  
  
She shrugged. "I'm just as surprised as you are."  
  
He dropped to his knees beside the cradle. "Three..." he said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Even I can't believe it," China said. "I was stunned by twins... But three?"  
  
He looked over his shoulder at Rae. "How is she?"  
  
"Worn out... But she'll be just fine."  
  
He sighed in relief.  
  
She smiled. "Rae's a fighter."  
  
He glanced back down at the babies. "What are they?"  
  
"Two are boys. The littlest one is the girl. She came out last."  
  
"They're so tiny."  
  
She smiled. "Aren't they though?"  
  
"Can I?" he asked, pointing at them.  
  
China paused and finally nodded. "Just be extra, extra careful."  
  
"I promise," he said, gently lifting his daughter into his arms and cradling her close to him.  
  
"What do you think, Conlon?"  
  
"She's perfect."  
  
She smiled. "That's what I expected."  
  
He kissed her tiny face and gently placed her back beside her brothers. Standing, he walked over and sat next to Rae.  
  
"Don't wake her up now," China warned.  
  
"I won't," he whispered.  
  
"Good."  
  
He gently brushed the sweat-soaked hair from her face and kissed her forehead lightly.  
  
"Did she go through it okay?"  
  
"I suppose so...I've never delivered three before..."  
  
"Three is a lot... no wonder she was so uncomfortable."  
  
"Look, Spot...I'm only going to stay another couple of days...but I want you to make sure that she stays in that bed for at least two weeks."  
  
He nodded. "Make sure you let her know too.... she'll likely listen to you over me."  
  
"I really don't think you'll have any problem...it will likely take her a while to get her energy back."  
  
He glanced at Rae again. "But she will be all right?"  
  
"There weren't any problems...so I don't see any reason why not."  
  
He sighed in relief.  
  
"Is there a fire in the stove in the kitchen?" she asked.  
  
"There should be, unless 'Sippi let it die out."  
  
"Good. Take the cradle in there. It's bound to be warmer than this room. Set the cradle close to the stove, will ya..."  
  
He nodded. "How long should we keep them that way?"  
  
"I'll let you know later."  
  
He nodded. He carefully picked up the cradle and carried it into the kitchen.  
  
Sippi looked up from the table. "What do you have there?" he asked curiously  
  
"The babies," Spot replied with a smirk.  
  
Getting to his feet, he went to go see. "Uh... Spot? There are three babies in here."  
  
Spot laughed as he set the cradle on the floor near the stove. "I had the same reaction."  
  
"I thought China said two..."  
  
"That's what she thought. It appears that my baby girl was hiding behind her brothers."  
  
He laughed. "Leave it to you to go big or don't go at all."  
  
"What's everyone doing up so early?" Chris asked, walking into the room and rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Rae had her babies," they said simultaneously.  
  
"Babies? As in more than one?"  
  
"More than two," Spot said.  
  
"MORE than two...that would mean...three...he's kidding right?" Chris asked Sippi.  
  
'Sippi simply laughed and shook his head. "You've got to see this for yourself," he said, stepping back from the cradle.  
  
Chris peered in. And he stared. Yes... there were three little heads in there. "Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
"Not unless China is pulling one on me," Spot replied.  
  
"I bet Rae sleeps all week."  
  
"Without a doubt."  
  
China walked in. "Spot..."  
  
He looked up. "Hmm?"  
  
"Take the babies and go wake up your wife..."  
  
Spot blinked at China. "I thought you said not to wake her... now you want me to?"  
  
"Those babies need to eat don't they? Besides she's been asleep almost two hours."  
  
With a nod, he hefted up the basinet with the babies in it, and carried them back down the hall. Carefully, he slipped into the dark room and approached Rae's side. "Rae, darling..." Gently, he shook her shoulder.  
  
She moaned softly.  
  
"Wake up. The babies need to be fed, China says."  
  
"Hmm?" she asked, not opening her eyes.  
  
"China says you need to feed the babies," he repeated, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I wanna sleep," she pouted.  
  
"I know sweetheart," he said, pushing her tangled hair from her face.  
  
Sighing, she pushed herself into a sitting position. "Where are they?"  
  
He scooped each one from the cradle at the side of the bed. Rae was silent as she fed the boys. "Spot?" she finally said, sleepily.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you still gonna make Molly leave? After last night?"  
  
He was quiet for a while. "I don't know... I should... so they will know I mean business... But I'm having trouble bringing myself up to it. 'Sippi's right. I've gone soft."  
  
"If you still think she should leave...just give her another day...don't force her to leave after staying up half the night with me..."  
  
He nodded. "The biggest problem is that I don't know whether or not she SHOULD leave..."  
  
Rae sighed as her eyes drifted closed.  
  
Taking the last baby, he leaned over and kissed her forehead before taking the cradle back to the kitchen.  
  
"Uncle Sippi won't let me go see Mommy," Kendra said when Spot walked into the room.  
  
"She needs her sleep, sweetheart."  
  
"But I wanna see her," she said, stomping her foot and putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm sorry little bit, but you can't."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Because she's very tired from having the babies, and if you don't stop arguing with me, you're going to be in trouble, little miss."  
  
She cocked her head to the side. "Babies?"  
  
He nodded and showed her the cradle. "Be very quiet," he told her.  
  
"Lots of babies," she whispered.  
  
He nodded. "So Momma is very tired after having them all."  
  
She nodded as if she understood. 


	9. Chapter 8

Spot took the babies to the kitchen and set them up by stove again.

"Kendra?" he asked.

"Huh?" She scampered over to him.

"Do you know where Molly is?"

"Uh uh... I haven't seen her."

"Go find her and tell her I said for her to take a nap."

"Yessir."

He kissed the top of her head and she scampered off.

"Molly!" she trilled.

Molly appeared at the top of the stairs. "Yes?"

"Daddy says you should go to bed."

Molly sighed. "I can't."

"How come?"

"I'm packing."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I don't know." 

"Why aren't you staying?"

"Because your Daddy said I had to leave."

"Why?"

Kendra persisted, toddling carefully up the stairs.

"Because I won't do what he said," Molly answered with a sigh.

"Why?"

"Because I can't, Kendra."

"Why?"

Molly was beginning to think Kendra couldn't say anything else. "I just can't."

Kendra's bottom lip puffed out. "I don't want you t' gooo..."

Molly sat down on the step. "I don't want to go either Kendra...but I have to."

"Nooo..." She wrapped her arms around Molly's waist and flopped down, as limp as a wet noodle.

"Please don't do this Kendra," she said, tears filling her eyes.

"I want you to stay!" Kendra wailed.

Molly sighed and pulled the girl into her lap.  "Kendra...please....stop...."

"No!" she suddenly said, quite indignant.

She took the little girl's face in her hands. "I can't stay. Your daddy said I had to leave."

"Well I'll tell him no!"

"You can't do that Kendra. You have to obey him."

"But he shouldn't make you go!"

"He told me to do something, and I wouldn't obey, Kendra. So I have to leave."

"I wanna go too!"

"I can't take you with me."

"Why not?"

Molly sighed. "I can barely take care of myself, baby."

"I'll be good..."

Molly held her close. "I wish I could take you with me...but I can't..."

"Please?"

Molly sighed. "That's up to your daddy."

"I'll ask him then!"

"Go ahead,"

She leapt to her feet and scampered off. "DADDYYYYYY!"

"What is it, little bit?" he asked.

"Can I go with Molly?" She looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"Who said Molly is leaving?" he asked. "Where is Molly going?"

"She said you said she had to," Kendra said, bobbing her head. "And I don't know..."

"Why do you want to go with her?"

"'Cause I don't want her to go," she explained.

"Why?"

"'Cause... I'm gonna miss her..." She pouted.

"Why?"

"'Cause I am."

"Go tell Molly I said she could stay..."

She looked at him confused but said a quick "Yes Daddy" before scampering off bellowing "MOLLYYYYY!" Molly was still sitting on the stairs. "Daddy said you could stay, he said you could stay!" Kendra sang.

Molly sighed and stood. "I'm still leaving."

"Whyyyy?" she whined, latching on to Molly's ankles. "Don't go!"

"Because there is something I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Molly," Chris said from the bottom of the stairs.

She looked over at him. "Hmm?" she said wearily.

He walked up the stairs and sat next to her. "I'm here.  Tell her."

Kendra looked at the both of them, puzzled.

"I can't," she said, shaking her head.

"Then let me tell her."

"It wouldn't be right if you told her...." she whispered.

"She needs to know, sweetheart."

"I know...."

He pulled Kendra into his lap.

"I wanna know," Kendra said, looking at them.

He looked at Molly. She sighed and pulled Kendra onto her lap.

"What?" Kendra asked

"Well..." Molly paused, taking a deep breath. "I- Well... Rae... Rae... she... well, she isn't your- your mommy."

Kendra wrinkled her nose. "She's not?"

With a shake of her head, she hugged her briefly. "See... She was helping your real mommy by taking care of you."

"Who is my real mommy?"

Molly took her time with this answer, mulling over it. Did she really want to tell her? ... Well, she had to do it some time. "...I- I am."

"You?" Kendra squeaked.

She nodded silently. Kendra squirmed off Molly's lap. Molly looked at Chris as if to say 'I told you so'.

Chris gently placed his hand on Kendra's shoulder. "Come here, little bit..."

She shuffled over to him.

"Do you understand what Molly told you?"

"Rae's not my mommy and... she ... is?"

"That's right," he said.

"Then who is my Daddy?"

He looked at Molly. Molly turned and looked at the wall.

"Molly."

She turned back and looked at him. "He's dead," she said, hastily. Kendra nodded slowly. Molly looked down at her daughter as tears filled her eyes.

She toddled over to her 'new' mother and patted her back with a little hand. "It's okay mommy."

With a sob, Molly pulled the girl into her arms. Kendra hugged her.

"I love you, baby."

"I love you Mommy."

Chris smiled.

And Spot entered the room, smiling as well. "I'm proud of you," he told Molly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She smiled up at him. "How's Rae?"

"Asleep." he said with a grin.

"Have you decided on names yet?" she asked as Kendra plopped into Chris's lap.

Spot nodded. "James, Robert, and Elizabeth."

Kendra tugged on Spot's shirt.

"Yes Kendra?"

"If you aren't my daddy...do I still call you Daddy?"

"Well, that's up to you and your mommy," he said sitting next to her. "But you might be getting a new daddy some time." He grinned at Chris.

Both Chris and Molly blushed.

"What do I call you?"

"You can call me Spot, if you want to."

She giggled. He smiled and gave her a hug. "Can I go tell Annie and Ginny about the babies?"

"Sure."

"Whoopie!" She squealed, scampering up the stairs.

Then Spot looked at Molly. "You did a good thing."

"I know."

He smiled. "Do you feel better about it now?"

She looked at Chris. "Yes...yes...I do."

"Like I knew you would."

She sent him a look.

Kendra ran into the room where Annie and Ginny were sleeping. "Annie! Ginny!"

"What?" Ann mumbled sleepily, peering at her through a tangled mess of hair.

"Mommy had the babies..." Kendra made a face. "Not my Mommy....your Mommy..."

"My mommy?" She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Kendra climbed up on the bed. "Uh-huh....your mommy had babies....t'ree babies!"

"Why'd she have three?" Ginny asked, smothering a yawn as she woke up as well.

"I dunno," Kendra said, bouncing on the bed.

"Why is she my mommy and not yours?" Ann asked, sitting up and shoving her hair from her face.

"'Cause Molly's my mommy...."

"She is?" Ginny and Ann said simultaneously.

"Uh-huh....she and Chris and Spot said so..."

"I never knew that!"

"Come see the babies....James...and Robe't and 'Lizabet."

The two girls scrambled out of bed and scampered down the hall. "Where are they?" Ann asked.

"In da kitchen."

Down the stairs they went into the kitchen. 

"Quiet down," Sippi said as the three girls tumbled into the kitchen.

"Can we see the babies?" Ann whispered loudly.

He nodded. "But be quiet and don't touch."

Ginny and Ann crept over to take a peak. "They're so little!" Ginny gave a tiny squeak.

"That one is James..." Kendra said pointing to one of the babies. "And that one is Robe't....and that one is 'Lizabet'."

"You have a lot of people in your family now," Ginny commented. "Just like me!"

"Yippee!" Annie squeaked loudly.

"Annie, hush," Spot scolded lightly, giving her a warning look.

She clamped her hand over her mouth.

He smiled. "Are you two hungry?" he whispered.

"Yes, sir," they whispered.

He spooned them each a bowl of porridge. "There's some honey, maple syrup, and sugar on the table."


	10. Chapter 9

Rae sank wearily onto the couch and sighed.

"Tired," Spot asked,

She nodded. "I didn't realize weddings would drain a person's energy...."

"I told you," chimed China, who was still with them.

"I was feeling better....I didn't see any reason to miss Blank's wedding."

China sent her a look.

She sighed. "All right, all right."

One of the babies cried and Rae started to stand, but Spot motioned for her to sit back down. "You stay. I'll get the crier."

She closed her eyes. "It's Lizzy."

He smiled and went to get Elizabeth, who, indeed, was crying.

Sippi walked into the room. "Need a hand?"

"I think I've got it," Spot replied.

"Can we talk a minute?"

"Just a sec." He gave Rae Elizabeth and then returned to 'Sippi. "What do you need?"

Sippi looked at the carpet. "Umm....can we talk outside..."

With a puzzled frown, he nodded and followed Sippi out the door.

Sippi stuck his hands in his pockets. "I wanted to apologize..."

"... For what?"

"The way I acted toward Rae when we first came."

Spot nodded. "It's okay. You got over it," he added with a faint smirk

Sippi kicked at a clump of dirt. "If you two ever need anything....just let me know..."

Spot nodded. "I will. Thanks 'Sip."

"Look....I know you two don't have any other family...."

He lifted his brow quizzically.

"North, Blank and I talked it over....we would like it a lot if you would consider our family to be your family...."

He smiled. "We'd love to. Heck, you already pretty much are."

Sippi laughed slightly. "In a round about way, I suppose we are..."

"Why so secretive?"

"I wasn't about to apologize to you in front of your wife....it would ruin my image."

With a smirk, he slapped 'Sippi's shoulder. "You are a true Brooklynite, my friend."

Sippi laughed and glanced across the yard where Ginny and Ann were swinging, still in their nice dresses from the wedding.  "I suppose I need to give Annie an answer about Ginny staying..."

"Yes... they've been pestering me lately- wondering if I knew any inside details of your decision," he agreed, smiling.

"I was going to clear it with Rae before I said yes....but she's exhausted....I know she'd say yes, even though it's not what's best for her...."

With a nod, he said, "Rae'd say yes if we had a hundred children under our roof... I think this makes her think of the lodging house- busy, always someone to do something with."

"I considered taking Ginny back to Brooklyn when we all go....and when Rae is up to it...bringing her back out here for a while...."

"That would probably be the best course of action."

"We'll be leaving day after tomorrow."

Spot leaned against the porch post. "I'd give Rae about a month to recover."

"That's what I figured....just let me know when she's ready to add another kid to the mob that you already have."

He laughed. "I will."

Annie and Ginny ran over to them. "Can she stay, Mr. Sippi?" Annie asked.

"Well, we have to return home for a little while so Rae can rest and Ginny can get her things. But... yes, she can."

The two girls squealed loudly. Both Spot and Sippi laughed.

The front door opened. "Get in here and help your wife with these kids, Conlon!" China said, her bag in hand. "I'm going back to Brooklyn."

"Finally!" he called out, grinning.

"No more babies for a while," she said, thumping him on the chest as she walked past.

"I'll keep that in mind."

With a flick of her wrist she disappeared down the drive.

Spot smiled and shook his head. Motioning to Sippi, he headed inside.

Rae was half asleep on the couch. He smiled and scooped her up and carried her to bed.  When he returned, Sippi was in the rocking chair, talking to Lizzy in low tones.

Spot smirked. "When are you getting married, 'Sip?"

"No girl wants to take on the crew that I have to look after."

"Oh, I doubt that."

"You took the only girl I know who would even consider it."

Spot frowned slightly. 

"I'm not sore anymore, Spot."

"I know... but..."

"It wasn't meant to be...I can tell that she really does love you, Spot. You don't have to worry about me." 

"Well, I'm not worried about that... I just... I think there is someone else for you. And I don't want you to be so blinded by a former love that you don't find her." And he was pleased to think that he sounded very mature with that comment.

"Give me time, Spot.  It took me nearly three years to get over Rae..."

"Three years is a lot…"

"Exactly. But I promise you that as soon as I'm ready to think about settling down again, I'll start looking for the right girl."

Spot smiled. "It better be sooner than later. I hate seeing your brothers and sisters trying to fix you up with people."

Sippi laughed. "Don't worry. As soon as we get home I'm putting a stop to that."

"It's kinda scary when your seven-year-old sister brings home a nine-year-old girl and thinks she'll be your new wife."

Sippi shook his head. "She's a handful alright. Are you sure you want her to stay?"

"Well, Annie can always use a playmate."

He fell silent for a moment. "Is it really as bad as she makes it out to be, Spot. The way the townspeople talk, I mean."

"About what?"

"Your scars. She said the kids at her school call you a monster and a freak. Is that true?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

"It's not going to get any easier for them if you stay hidden out here, ya know."

"I don't stay hidden. I just haven't had reason to go to town."

"Some advice from an old friend. Find an excuse. Put your money to good use and open up some kind of business.  Make those people eat their words."

"But I don't know the first thing about running a business…I just know how to sell papes…and fight my enemies."

Sippi snickered. "Does this town have a newspaper?"

"Hmm…one that I know of. Probably a few others that are less circulated. It's not a big town."

"Hmm…How about a bookstore? You have all those books in there that haven't been touched."

"Julie had been reading them," Spot said softly.

Sippi frowned. "So you're just going to keep them laying there without another soul to read them?"

Spot scratched his chin. "I hadn't thought about it quite like that..."

Sippi nodded and gave him a pointed look.

"But what do I know about running a business?"

"There's not much to know. You need to know your numbers ... and" he shrugged, "that's most of it, I think. You know the basics."

"Once I sell all of the books here, what am I supposed to sell? Dust bunnies?"

"Use some of your profit to by more books. We have plenty in Brooklyn we could sell you for a cheap price.... How do you reckon other vendors do it? Their merchandise doesn't just appear on the shelves by magic."

"I'd need someone in Brooklyn buying more books and sending them to me..."

"You have an entire Brooklyn Lodging house. Besides that, I know we have some books lying around- and hardly any of them actually read those books."

Spot absently rocked the cradle with his foot. "You know. This just might work."

"What might work?" Chris asked as he and Molly entered the room.

"'Sippi suggested I open a bookstore."

"It would give you something to do besides sit around here all day."

"Well I don't sit around all day... I help take care of you lot."

Chris glared at Spot. "I'm seventeen, Spot. Or had you forgotten that small detail?"

Spot sighed and rolled his eyes. "Forgive me, O Ancient One." He smirked. 

"That's not what I meant, but if you will take it as so, then so be it."

Molly bit her lip. "Spot?"

"Hmm?" He looked at her.

"You can't run a store all by yourself....you'll need some help....so...."

He smiled. "Would the two of you like to help me with the project?"

"Only if you pay...I have a daughter to support."

"Wouldn't dream of not paying you."

She nodded "Just making sure.  So what are we going to call this place?"

"Um..." Spot paused. "You know, good question."

"Keep it simple," Sippi said. "Conlon's Books...or something like that..."

"Hmmm... Perhaps."

Sam toddled into the room and crawled in Spot's lap. "Hello Sam," he said with a smile.

"Momma no play with me."

"Momma's tired, kiddo. She needs a lot of rest."

"But me wants to play wif her."

"Well I'm sorry, but you can't."

Sam pouted.

"Now now.. buck up, okay? She'll be able to play with you soon."

He sighed.

He hoisted Sam onto his shoulders. "Come on... let's find something to play." Sam gave a happy squeal and clapped his hands. He carried Sam all about the house, making noisy woo woo sounds, like a train.

Molly sank onto the couch just as one of the babies began to cry. She sighed and stood back up again. "I'll get the crier..." She disappeared and came back a moment later with both boys balanced carefully in her arms.

"Both of them awake at the same time?" Spot asked, coming back into the room with Sam crying out "choo choo!" on his shoulders.

Molly nodded and handed one of them to Chris. "I think James decided that he couldn't be outdone by Robert."

He laughed. "I can only imagine what they'll be like when they're older."

Kendra bounced into the room. "I hear Robe't"

Chris snickered. "Sounds like she's saying 'Ribbit'."

Molly laughed a bit and would have whacked him playfully, if they hadn't been holding a baby each.

"Don't even think about it," Spot said, pointing at Sippi.

Sippi shot him an innocent look and then grinned. "Come on, Spot..."

"No!"

"It's a cute nickname!"

"NO!"

"I bet Rae would let me..."

"Don't you dare."

Sippi just grinned at him.

"I will not have my son being called Ribbit!"

"What's an uncle for if not to give the nephews stupid nicknames?"

"A good one." 

Sippi rolled his eyes. "Lighten up, old man. I was just kidding."

Spot smirked. "You better have been."

* * *

Spot crept into the room where Rae slept.  He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed the hair from her face.

Rae stirred slightly but didn't wake.

"Rae..." he said softly.

She whapped his hand away and rolled onto her side, still fully asleep.

"Your old beau has every intention of calling your son Ribbit..." he whispered in her ear.

"Wha?" she murmured sleepily, opening one eye to a slit. "Ribbit? Why're you making frog noises?"

"I'm not making frog noises. Sippi has gotten it in his mind that our son Robert should be called Ribbit."

"Why Ribbit?"

"Kendra calls him 'Robe't'...and Chris said it sounded like 'Ribbit'."

She laughed sleepily. "How cute."

"He is NOT calling our son that!"

"Why not?"

"I got stuck with a name like Spot...I will not have my kid stuck with a stupid nickname."

"You know you never changed your name back," she said with a grin.

"Because I can't remember what it was."

"Awww, how sad! How long have you had the nickname Spot?"

"As far back as I care to remember."

"Oh Spot..." She squeezed his hand.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it," he said, kissing her forehead.

"I try not to.."

"Are you feeling up to joining the family?" he asked.

She stretched. "Yes... I think so."

He scooped her up into his arms.

She laughed. "I can walk, Spot."

"I know."

"Then let me down!"

"Nope," he said, kissing her. "I like having you here."

"Of course you do."

She said. "But don't you dare drop me!"

"I wouldn't even think of it."

"You better not. Or I just might have to soak you when I get better!" she warned. He laughed as he deposited her on the couch in the living room. "Hey, I think that counts as dropping."

He poked her in the ribs. "Do you really want to argue that?"

"I don't know. I'm debating."

He kissed the tip of her nose and left the room. Not more than five minutes later, Sippi and his siblings, along with the children who lived in the Conlon home, filed downstairs.

"Momma!" Sam squealed, toddling over to her.

Rae smiled. "Hello Sam." She scooped him up.

"Kiss!" he said.

She gave him a kiss, laughing.

"Now Annie."

"What about Annie?"

"Kiss Annie."

And one after the other, all the children piled onto the couch for hugs and kisses. Rae laughed as she struggled to keep her head above the mass of arms and legs.

'Sippi laughed. "So, Rae. If given the chance, would you do things differently?"

"Not for love or money."


End file.
